The Search For Lina Inverse
by XellossLina
Summary: Lina Inverse has disappeared from the Mazoku radar and Xelloss has been assigned to find her, but he has no idea what he's about to uncover on his journey to find her, nor realize just how important she is to him. Rated M for mentions of rape, abuse, and many other themes. My attempt on a more dark themed Xelloss/Lina Story, written in Xelloss's POV


"_**Xelloss… Come forth now."**_

She called for me as she always did, a booming voice in my head buzzed and immediately I traveled the Astral Plane to her side. I appeared before her, she was in her human form sitting upon her throne. I bowed as I stood on one knee as I usually did. "Lord Beast Master, you summoned me?"

"Xelloss, I want you to find Lina Inverse for me." My Lord Zelas commanded. "There is something I need to know."

_Lina Inverse?_ The human that destroyed Hell Master Phibrizzo, a piece of Lord Ruby Eye along with his ghost, aided in the destruction of Dark Star and many more? What could she want with her? … Could it be the final confrontation I've longed warned Miss Lina about? For some reason the thought of that human lifeless in my arms didn't appeal to me like it should… In fact I frowned at the thought of never feeling her anger or rage again… Or another headlock.

"Don't worry my pup, I've no intention of killing her." The Greater Beast laughed at the obvious look on my face. "I know you're rather found of her which while it's not very healthy for our kind to get attached to a human, I must admit she is a very unique one. You see there's been this rumor that she has disappeared as no one has heard anything of her in about a year, and if some mere lesser demon or worse human actually succeeded in killing her, what do you think that would make us look like? Many of our kind have fallen to her and she dies so easily? We can't have that happen." She grinned slightly. "And it might help that if we aid her, she'll owe us a favor."

"Wouldn't this assignment be a waste of one of my rank, my lord?" I questioned, not that I minded the job, I actually liked the idea of seeing Miss Lina again, it had been at least a year or two since I last saw her. I nearly beamed with excitement at the thought, and my hunger nearly aching for her lovely negative emotions, she really did spark the best reactions I've ever seen out of a human.

"Normally yes, but I've already sent a few of my wolves to track her down and no luck." Zelas twisted her mouth a bit. "I figured since you have a connection with that woman you might be able to track her down, plus if in the event she is in the hands of other demons, she'd be more likely to go with you than any other of our kind, she trusts you."

I smirked slightly at that, yes I did take pride in the fact I had won over Miss Lina's trust long ago. She never questions me when I outright tell her the truth, and we have a mutual understanding. "Yes, she does. Even if I may one day betray her, that doesn't matter. Very well then my lord I shall head off immediately." I stood up, bowing my head once more before I vanished to the Astral Plane.

Well, considering Miss Lina should have the Demon's Blood Talismans with her, this should be easy to find her. Luckily I made sure I can always find her whenever she is wearing them so all I have to do is pinpoint their location and go from there. Traveling quickly I arrived in the Kingdom of Ruvinagald… I wonder what would bring her back here?

I found myself just outside of a magic items shop… Rather puzzling, but the magical signal from the talismans came from here. I walked inside, greeting the shopkeeper as I searched around, quickly finding what I was looking for… Not quite.

The Demon's Blood Talismans lay on a table for sale for 100,000 gold. Why in the world would Miss Lina sell them, and for LESS than she bought them from me for? That's impossible, could it be her captor actually got them away from her? At first I thought perhaps she was just laying low when Lord Beast Master said she is missing, but the possibility that she was captured now just got higher. I found myself actually worried about Miss Lina… A foolish thought for one of my kind, but honestly you had to wonder with as powerful a human she is, it would have to take someone either extremely lucky or powerful to subdue her.

"Oh, are you interested in those?" the shopkeeper asked.

I turned to the man with a pleasant expression. "May I ask you where you got them from? I swore I've seen them somewhere before."

"Some man sold them to me, said they were for magic amplification." The shopkeeper shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't really know what price to ask for so I offered him a deal."

"Do you know who this man was?" I pressed. "Was there by chance a redheaded sorceress with him?"

"A woman? No this guy was by himself." The shopkeeper shook his head. "I think he was a bandit by the looks of his outfit, but he kept his hood up the whole time."

"I see, may I purchase these?" I pulled out a bag of coins and dropped it into his hand.

"Yes sir! Thank you!" the shopkeeper seemed pleased.

I quickly picked up the amulets and placed them back on to where I used to keep them back when I owned them, one around my neck, two as bracelets and one on my belt. It was so odd to wear them again after all this time, but perhaps I can return them to Miss Lina when I find her.

"You wouldn't by chance know where this person went to, do you?" I inquired once more.

"No sorry sir, I think he left town especially if he was a bandit." The shopkeeper said.

I sensed no hesitation in his emotions or voice, odds were he was telling the truth. So I let it go. "Thank you for your help." I then walked out the door, crossing my arms in frustration. So my quickest way to find Miss Lina ended up fruitless outside of returning the talismans to me. But where should I go from here? Perhaps Seyruun and see if Miss Amelia has seen her?

"Sir Xelloss, whatever brings you here?" a voice distracted my train of thought. I looked up to see a familiar face, Inspector Wizer Freion. Ah yes I had worked with him a little over two years ago with that whole deal with Gioconda, I suppose it figures I'd run into him here. Hmmm he was good at tracking Miss Lina down when he was trying to arrest her, maybe he can be of use to me.

"Oh Mr. Wizer how good to see you again." I smiled at him politely. "It is quite fortunate I've come across you, I've been entrusted with a task that could use the help of an investigator."

"Oh really Sir Xelloss? Let's sit down and talk about it then." Wizer gave a nod, leading to the nearest café.

We both ordered a cup of tea and I took the liberty to order a piece of cake, while I didn't need to eat I always found human sweets to be quite pleasant, they tasted nearly as sweet as negative emotions at times.

"So Sir Xelloss, this brings me back to my question, what brings you to Kingdom of Ruvinagald?" he asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"I am on a mission of sorts, to find Miss Lina Inverse, much like yourself before over two years ago." I shrugged my shoulders. "I have heard that she has disappeared within the past year and cannot be found, naturally I am concerned." Since this man did not know I was Mazoku, there was no need to explain the orders from my Mistress. "See this talismans? You might recognize them as she wore them before, I found them in that shop I was just at. These were very important to her that I gave to her years ago, it wouldn't have been like her to sell them."

"I see, it's not like Lina Inverse to vanish, usually you hear of her deeds all over." Wizer chuckled. "Since she saved Taforashia I haven't seen her though, nor heard any rumors." He then opened his eye just a crack. "After all I wanted to thank her for helping me bring Gioconda to justice. But why exactly are you tracking her down?"

I smiled slightly at him, raising my forefinger to wag it in my normal fashion. "Well I'm afraid that's a secret, Mr. Wizer."

He didn't seem so convinced, as he smirked at me. "Oh, another secret you say? I think I can see why you're the one tracking her down."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well I knew there was more to you two the minute I met you, how else did you know so much about Lina Inverse that no one I ever questioned could tell me?" Wizer asked, looking at me with both eyes open, his emotions getting slightly sickeningly positive… What the hell could he be thinking? "You're trying to find her because you finally deserted your order and wish to marry her!"

I fell right out of my chair. "W-whatever brought you to _THAT_ conclusion, Mr. Wizer?" I slowly pulled myself back up, trying to keep my composure.

"Why it's obvious! I know I missed it when I was passed out but I just know how you REALLY subdued Miss Lina Inverse that time!" Wizer suddenly stood up, making a pose with his hand over his heart and… Tried to imitate my voice terribly as he spoke next. "_Lina Inverse! How could you betray my longtime trust in you my child! My feelings for you are strong but to see that you've become a criminal I had no choice but to help the authorities catch you!_" he then switched to Lina's voice, which was even worse acting… "_Oh but Xelloss my darling can't you see? I've been framed! And besides you're a priest our love can never be! But please help me!_" he then changed back to his horrible imitation of me again… "_Of course my dearest! But listen to me pretend you are capture and I'll handle everything my love! And don't worry one day I will leave my order and declare my undying love for you!_"

My eyebrows and mouth were twitching at each moment of this sickeningly display, this was worse than one of Miss Amelia's justice speeches! Ugh and all the positive emotions he radiated during that show made me want to run but I need his help… But how in the world did he get this entirely WRONG impression of me? I'm not some foolish mortal lovesick over Miss Lina! I'm just following orders and seeing if she's alive! Even a 'friend' does that right? And of course one of Miss Lina's Useful Items obviously should do that. "… I think you have things a bit confused, Mr. Wizer…" I spoke after a moment.

"Oh don't worry I haven't told a soul about your attraction to Miss Lina." Wizer chuckled. "But it was obvious from the moment I saw her gazing upon her image and the way you spoke of her that she had captured your heart. But her heart isn't so easy to catch is it? And if you rescue her from peril it will be the one thing that turns her over, you have my complete cooperation in this."

_I don't know how much more I can take of this…_ If I were human I'd vomit right now… I might not be able to hold this form much longer his emotions are draining me fast. "W-well darn me, you found me out huh?" I decided to go with it, if it'll get him to help I might as well let him think what he wants. "And here I thought I kept my relationship with Miss Lina such a secret. But still don't tell anyone ok? Now I need you to help me find her, any rumors or stories will do. I'm heading off to Seyruun myself to see if Miss Amelia has heard from her…"

Wizer nodded, his fist at his chest. "You can count on me, Sir Xelloss. But… How will I contact you when I have information?"

"Oh, well I'm not here alone I have a traveling companion from my order with me, let me go get him." I stood up, walking out of the café for a moment to summon one of the many Mazoku followers of Lord Zelas, in fact one I helped in creating myself. "**Bulzome**." I spoke his name to summon him.

He was a Mazoku about my height with a blue hood on his head, his robes red with a ruby jewel over his neck and a black staff in hand along with blue gloves. His face was that of an orange beak that looked like a mask with large black circles for eyes. "You called, Master Xelloss?" he bowed before me.

"Bulzome I need you to follow this human around to see if he gets any clues as to Miss Lina's whereabouts. When you get any information, bring it to me immediately." I quickly ordered. "Oh and this human is not aware of our kind very much, so he'll think you are human. Make sure he believes that."

"As you wish." Bulzome bowed again, following me back into the café.

"Ah Sir Xelloss is this your friend?" Wizer asked, having sat back down.

"Yes his name is Bulzome, due to circumstances he cannot take this mask off, so please excuse his appearance." I explained for Bulzome right away, not really a lie Bulzome really couldn't take that mask off, it's part of his face. He's not high enough rank Mazoku to create a full human form. "But anything you tell him he will report to me, please work with him the best you can."

Bulzome bowed his head slightly. "I will assist the best I can."

"Alright then Sir Xelloss, I wish you luck on your quest." Wizer smiled at me, standing up and walking over to Bulzome. "We'll find Lina Inverse, I'm sure of it."

"I'm hoping that we will, the sooner the better." I spoke as I headed out. Sadly my energy was rather drained from dealing with that inspector and his delusions. I'll need to find something to bring my energy back up before getting to Seyruun or else the barrier tends to give me a migraine as it is, not to mention Miss Amelia herself… But what could work as a quick pick me up…?

I then noticed a man walking towards me carrying large buckets of water. _Perfect_. I grinned as I swiped my staff just under his feet, which made him trip. His hands let go of the buckets which crashed onto a young couple standing ahead of him. The young woman was upset about getting wet and the man got so enraged he punched the other for dropping the water buckets on him. Well, it's not my favorite mix of emotions but it will have to do for a quick meal as I vanished off the physical plane.

Anger, fear and sadness made good quick meals, but frustration mixed with rage was my personal favorite. Like the kind Lina would radiate. I never knew humans could go through as many channels as she could! Ahhh how I missed devouring her rage so, and cannot wait to indulge once I find her. Well, I seem to be ready now so I might as well head off to Seyruun. For some reason an odd feeling was tugging on my true form as I traveled the Astral Plane, the kind that was trying to warn me that I was in for a much longer and harder search than I thought… Well with Miss Lina nothing can ever be easy, can it?


End file.
